The Winner Takes it all
by Purple Astro1
Summary: very sad little MAtt fic. really. read it and see. I dare ya!
1. The Winner Takes it All

I don't want to talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Matt, Tai, Sora or any other Digidestined or 'Mon who may wander into this fic. I also don't own the song; that honour goes to ABBA. (Pulls on bulletproof vest) This is the first of at least two parts…I'm sorry! I just can never seem to write one! Warning: Character death inside.

****

The Winner Takes It All

Matt sat, staring across the restaurant. His food was long gone cold and TK had given up trying to attract his attention, knowing he wouldn't get it. Knowing it was all on them.

I don't want to talk

About things we've gone through

Though it's hurting me

Now it's history

I've played all my cards

And that's what you've done too

Nothing more to say

No more ace to play

Sora…and Tai. Matt's best friend and former girlfriend. Both betrayers, in his mind; Tai, for trying to win Sora when she was his, and Sora, for being won. For breaking up with him.

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

Beside the victory

That's our destiny

And yet, for four blissful months they'd been together. For four wonderful, happy months, Matt had finally felt like he belonged. Like someone understood him. For all his friendship with Tai, or his fierce love for his brother, he'd never felt able to totally reveal himself emotionally, always afraid that they'd draw back, repulsed.

I was in your arms

Thinking I belonged there

I figured it made sense

Building me a fence

Building me a home

Thinking I'd be strong there

But I was a fool

Playing by the rules

But Sora, the Child of Love, had never drawn away from him. Instead, she'd actively encouraged him to come to her when he was feeling alone or lost, and she'd guided him through it. She'd been the light in his darkness.

The judges will decide

The likes of me abide

Spectators of a show

Always staying low

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

Beside the victory

That's our destiny

And then had come the horrible day. 

What made it even worse was that the sun was shining brilliantly. If it had had any consideration, it would have hidden itself in clouds. It was their four month anniversary, and he'd planned a picnic. When she'd showed up early, he should have known something was wrong.

__

"Matt…I have to talk to you. It's…it's about Tai."

"What about him? There's nothing wrong with him, is there?"

"No…not exactly. You see, he and I, we…"

"Don't." He could feel his heart breaking even then. _"Don't say it. If that's what it is, then just leave, right now." _She hesitated, and for a moment his heart soared—was he wrong? Had he misunderstood? And then she rose, and he came crashing back down.

__

"I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't mean…"

"Yeah, well, you did."

"Are you ok?" A careless shrug.

__

"You know me. Indestructible."

So tell me does he kiss

Like I used to kiss you

Does it feel the same

When he calls your name

Somewhere deep inside

You must know I miss you

But what can I say

Rules must be obeyed

The pair got up, laughing, and left hand-in-hand. They hadn't even noticed the brothers sitting near the back, and that made it all the worse, somehow. Once upon a time, Sora would have known when Matt was in the same building—he still knew when she was near.

The gods may throw the dice,

Their minds as cold as ice

And someone way down here

Loses someone dear

But Sora hesitated at the door, and turned back, scanning the room. When her eyes fell upon Matt, who was trying to ignore them now, her face brightened for a second and she turned again, speaking to Tai. He nodded slowly and made his way over to the table, leaving Sora standing patiently at the door. TK, seeing him, made an excuse and left, giving Tai his chair.

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

It's simple and it's plain

Why should I complain?

"Matt?"

"What do you want, Tai." There was no emotion in Matt's voice; he'd managed that, anyway.

"Nothing much, buddy. We just haven't talked for a while, that's all."

"We haven't talked?" Matt leaned back, his eyes now fixed on Tai's face. "Right, let's set something up. Then you can steal something else from me. My dad, maybe, or Gabumon…that'd be good, wouldn't it. I'd be no threat to you then, not if you had my girlfriend _and _my Digimon."

"Matt, that's not what I…"

"What? Not what you meant? You didn't meant to hurt me?"

"Of course not! Neither of us meant for this to happen, it just…just did. We never wanted for it to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, you failed there." Matt sank into his seat again, and for the first time Tai could se how much his friend was hurting.

"Matt…"

"Sora's waiting for you, Tai." Despite himself, Tai looked over his shoulder at Sora.

I don't want to talk

If it makes you feel sad

And I understand

You've come to shake my hand

I apologise

If it makes you feel bad

Seeing me so tense

No self-confidence

"I'm sorry, Matt." Tai repeated. "But you'll…"

"If you dare say, 'You'll find someone some day' I will stuff this chair down your throat." Though he said it in the exact same monotone he'd been using all along, the threat was very real, and Tai barely surpressed a shiver.

"All right, Matt. Keep in touch?"

"That's a joke, right?" Having nothing else to say, Tai rose and left the table, guiding Sora out with a simple headshake. Her face fell and she walked out slowly, her eyes lingering on Matt.

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

Beside the victory

That's our destiny

Not waiting for TK, Matt got up and started for home. As he left the restaurant, he could still see Tai and Sora, a block away. They were laughing, and as he watched she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The winner takes it all

Matt changed directions, heading for the nearby bridge instead of his home. It was a nice spot to think…among other things.

The winner takes it all

With the spring floods, the river was running high. Matt leaned on the edge and lost himself for a while in the foam, watching the branches and other objects carried along. 

The winner takes it all

He watched two branches in particular. They floated together for a while, before being forced apart by another. The first one promptly sank, while the second got wedged in the third and they continued on together.

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

Beside the victory

That's our destiny

Just like me, he thought, just like me. 

Matt never even noticed when the rail he'd been leaning against gave way, pitching him headfirst into the flood below.

The winner takes it all


	2. Angels

Hey, wouldya look at that

Hey, wouldya look at that? It's part two! Who'da thunk it?

Ok, don't own, don't sue, character death, chapter two. Let me clarify that. This is the second chapter. The character death occurred in chapter one and will probably be referred to at length.

Angels

Sora knelt, arranging the flowers she'd brought neatly on the grave. When she'd done, she sat quietly beside it for a long moment.

I sit and wait

Does an angel

Contemplate my fate?

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old?

"So…" she whispered finally. "This is it, I suppose. I know you can hear me, wherever you are." She played gently with the two necklaces she now wore. 

For I have been told

That salvation

Lets their wings unfold

And when I'm lying in my bed

Thought running through my head

And I feel that love is dead

I'm loving angels instead.

__

Two weeks before

"S-sora?" Sora looked up dully.

"TK. What is it?"

"I, um—I wanted to talk to you." Sora nodded, sitting up straight and pulling him down beside her.

"What is it?"

"I…Tai gave me this, but I think you should have it." He held out his hand, revealing the Crest, now dark forever. "I think he would want that." Sora gently picked up the Crest, running her fingers over it's cool surface. The edges were warm where TK had been gripping it, but the Crest itself was cold. _It'll never be warm again, _she thought, and stifled a sob.

"Sora? If you wanna cry, it's ok."

"No, I…"

"He never did. Never let on what he was feeling, and look where it got him." That did it. Sora cried as she hadn't yet, for she hadn't shed a tear up to now. TK cried with her, each gripping the other's shoulder for support. Sora had no idea how long they'd cried for when they finally stopped.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" She proffered the Crest to TK, but he could see what it cost her.

"No, you keep it." A brief hesitation. "He never stopped loving you, you know."

"I know."

"It's better where he is. I know. He's happy now." 

"I know."

When I'm feeling weak

And my pain walks down

A one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always

Be blessed with Love

__

Now

"I did know." Sora sighed, shifting position slightly. "I knew because TK knew, and if you would come to anyone, it would be him." She looked back at the Crest, remembering when she'd found out. Tai had phoned her in hysterics, something about an e-mail from Gennai; Izzy had taken the phone away from him and told her, in a dry, dispassionate voice. Agumon had mailed him. Gabumon was dead; had simply disintegrated as all Digimon did. Agumon had run to Gennai, who had set up the mail. Gennai had added a postscript, without letting Agumon see; since Gabumon had been a Digidestined Digimon, it was unlikely he would be reconfigured.

And as the feeling grows

She breathes flesh to my bones

And when Love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

"Did you know?" she wondered idly. "Did you know Gabumon would die when you did? Would it have made a difference?" Raising her head, she saw Kari at the entrance to the graveyard. The Child of Light wouldn't come in, wouldn't disturb her, but she wouldn't let Sora grieve alone either.

Even if that was what she wanted.

"I know I've said this, Matt. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke up with you. I'm sorry it was for him. I'm especially sorry that I hurt you—I never wanted to do that, never." She laughed a little, a dry, empty laugh. "Do you know my Crest hasn't glowed since you left? I think it's because I denied my feelings of love. It was always you, Matt, but Tai was safer. You were dangerous, you were always up and down emotionally. Tai was always rock steady and I let myself think that was better. I'm sorry."

And through it all

He offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

Sora wiped away a tear, rising to her feet.

"I have to go now, Matt, but I'll be back tomorrow." As she lifted the Crest to put it on, she paused suddenly, studying it. Was it…glowing?

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call

With trembling fingers she touched it, traced the Crest of Friendship emblazoned on it, and at her touch it flared up, shining brightly. Kari was at her side a moment later, holding her own Crest in her hand; it wasn't glowing, although it was warm to the touch.

"Where's yours? Sora, where's yours?" Trembling still, Sora pulled her own from around her neck and let it hang from the same hand. Responding to Friendship's light, her Crest of Love began to glow as well, and where their light fell on the ground a figure could be seen.

He won't forsake me

"Matt…" Sora breathed, reaching for him. Her fingers encountered flesh and she pulled back, afraid. 

"It's me, Sora. It's me." He turned to look at Kari, who bowed, unafraid. Then he turned back to Sora. "You've been blaming yourself, but it's not your fault. It was an accident, I never meant to fall in."

"But…the report…it said suicide."

"I know. I was just leaning on the rail, and it broke. They called it suicide because they knew I'd been…upset." He gently wiped a tear from Sora's face. "Sora, even if I had jumped, I wouldn't want you to blame yourself. I never blamed you for anything, not in my heart. You and me—it just wasn't meant to be."

"Don't say that." Sora whispered fiercely. "You and I were always meant to be. And I'm sorry I messed that up."

"It wasn't you. Please, Sora. Consider this a last request. Don't blame yourself." He reached out and touched the Crests, still dangling from her hand. "I will always be with you, Sora. Just don't forget me."

"Never," she whispered, "never." He smiled, and then the Crests went dark and he vanished.

"Matt!" Sora cried, spinning around in a circle. Only Kari was there. Sora crumpled to the ground and began to cry.

I'm loving Angels instead

"Sora," Kari said after a few minutes, "my Granma died when I was six. And when I was crying for her, my Granpa found me, and he told me something." Sora raised her head; Kari had a way of catching your attention. "He said that the best memorial the dead could have, was for the living who loved them to go on living, to laugh, work, play, and do their best to enjoy life. And when I thought about it, I understood. If I lay there crying, it made a mockery of everything my Granma had tried to teach me." Sora blinked. Kari leaned forward slightly. "Look at the Crests, Sora." She looked down and saw both, glowing gently.

"He said he'd be with me." she murmured, almost hypnotised by the soft glow.

"And he will be. Think of him, but don't mourn him. Don't forget your friends. We're still here, Sora, and we want to help you." Sora nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Kari." 

And as the pair left, she turned back briefly to look at the grave. "And thank you, Matt."

I'm loving angels instead.

Author's note: Wow! That was so sad! I didn't think it would be that sad!

This is the shortest saga/story I've ever written, and I did it in the shortest space of time…about and hour and a half each. Whay! Metaphorical pat on the back for me! I didn't think it would turn out this way; Matt wasn't supposed to die at the end of part one, but once he had part two was obvious. In case I forgot to mention it, I don't own Digimon and I don't own 'Angels', they're by Saban/Toei and Robbie Williams respectively. I did change the words of Angels slightly, but not much, I swear! I just changed a coupla 'she' to 'he'. Listen, please, please, _please _R'n'R! I'm really proud of these, but I want feedback! And yes, I know this is only one of several million 'Matt death' fics, but I don't think there's one that does it in quite this way. If there is, sorry. Didn't mean to step on your toes. And yes, I also know that A) Apocylomon destroyed the Crests, and B) Kokomon came back in the movie. Here's my reasoning; I read a fic there recently that said something along the lines of, the energy used to reconfigure one Digidestined Digimon could be used to reconfigure many more ordinary Digimon, since the 'Destined 'Mon are more powerful than regular 'Mon. This made sense to me, so I sort of used the idea. As for the other, I just decided to pretend that they'd gotten them back after the final fight, as a kind of reward. Questions or comments, you know where the review box is. Thank you soooo much! Love ya!


End file.
